La fuite de la rose
by Aliwinnie
Summary: C'est vrai, je n'ai pas vraiment donné de raison à ma fuite. J'ai juste laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine, que mon frère ne tardera surement pas à trouver pour ensuite appeler ma mère. J'ai tout lâché, et je suis partie. Loin, loin de chez moi, vers l'inconnue, vers la liberté. "Okaasan, Sasori, je m'en vais, j'ai besoin de m'évader, de fuir pour oublier le passé. Sakura."


**Rebonjour, je met ici également une fanfiction sur le SasuSaku, qui est aussi publiée sur mon blog, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop cliché. Bonne lecure !**

Il pleuvait énormément ce jour là. Assise sur un siège du bus qu'elle avait prit, elle regardait les goûtes d'eau dévalées les vitres. Elle s'ennuyait de point ferme et elle avait encore presque deux heures de route, ce qui l'a fit soupirer. Elle avait décidée de partir, il fallait donc qu'elle quitte cette ville avant que son frère ou sa mère ne s'en rende compte et la retrouve. Elle avait prit une destination au hasard, un bus qui l'emmènerait loin de chez elle, elle ne savait donc pas où elle allait.

Elle sortit son portable de sa poche pour regarder l'heure, mais au final ce qui attira son attention fut les 11 appels manqués. Son frère devait être en total panique, et cela lui faisait un léger pincement au cœur rien que de l'imaginer dans cet état. Son frère, hormis sa mère, était tout ce qu'il lui restait dans la vie, et elle venait de l'abandonner, lâchement.

Il allait d'abord être comme un lion en cage, ne sachant pas quoi faire, puis il allait surement la chercher dans toute la ville par la suite, pour ensuite lui en vouloir d'être partie comme ça, mais elle savait surtout qu'il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire. Sasori venait d'entrer dans le monde de la justice, il était devenu un jeune policier depuis quelques mois, il allait donc faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la retrouver.

Il n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête pour des choses futiles, mais quand il le fallait, il avait son caractère bien à lui, un peu comme elle d'ailleurs. C'est ça, elle était son égal mais en féminin et elle aimait son frère plus que tout, tout comme il l'aimait et la protégeait.

Alors elle se disait qu'après avoir apprit sa fugue il serait anéanti s'il ne la retrouvait pas. Mais tant pis, elle avait décider de partir et c'était ainsi, rien ne pourrais l'arrêter. Elle était maintenant assez grande pour voir la vie en face, et c'est dès ce jour là, le jour de sa fuite, que commençait le début de son aventure. Elle voulait s'éloigner de son passé qui lui faisait mal.

Ce fut le conducteur du bus qu'il la réveilla en lui tapotant l'épaule. Pendant les deux heures qui restaient du trajet, elle s'était endormie en regardant la pluie tomber. Essayant de se souvenir de pourquoi elle se trouvait dans ce bus, elle reprit un peu ses esprit en repensant à sa fugue.

- On est arrivé au terminus, mademoiselle. Pouvez-vous réveillé votre copain ?

L'esprit encore un peu ailleurs du à son réveil, elle ne comprit pas de suite les propos du conducteur. Elle se demandait de quoi il parlait, ou tout simplement s'il lui parlait à elle. Elle n'avait fuguée avec personne, et encore moins avec son petit ami, elle n'en avait pas de toute façon. Puis elle sentit enfin la pression qui se faisait sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête pour voir un jeune homme endormit sur cette dernière. Elle soupira et tenta de le réveiller. Au bout d'une petite minute, il daigna enfin se réveiller et redresser sa tête que la rose pu enfin voir, ou plutôt admirer. Ses yeux d'un noir profond allait parfaitement avec son teint blanc et ses cheveux bleu nuit, assez sombre tout de même. Il regarda la jeune femme avec ses yeux encore embués par le sommeil et se leva pour ensuite sortir du bus sans aucun mot.

Après quelques secondes, elle attrapa son sac qui était en dessous du siège et, à son tour, sortit du bus, remarquant qu'elle était la dernière à descendre. Le bus referma ses portes derrière elle puis partit.

Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver au beau milieu de nul part, perdue.

Il était là, adossé contre un mur, à fumer tranquillement sa cigarette qu'il venait de prendre. Il dévia son regard pour le poser sur la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Celle sur lequel il s'était endormi dans le bus. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup s'encombrer l'esprit de chose inutile mais là, il se demandait si les cheveux de la jeune rose était naturels. Il n'avait jamais vu un telle couleur avant. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux émeraudes de la rose. Il ne détourna pas son regard, bien au contraire, il continua de fixer la jeune femme qui elle, commençait à être gêner d'avoir un tel regard posé sur sa petite personne. Il retint un sourire en coin, il voyait bien que la jeune rose essayait d'éviter son regard pesant. Puis une autre question lui vint à l'esprit. Qu'est ce qu'une jeune fille comme ça faisait dans un endroit pareil ?

Ce n'était pas non plus un endroit désert mais il n'y avait pas grand chose autour d'eux. Simplement quelques petits commerces, une station d'essence, l'arrêt de bus et très peu de maisons, trois ou quatre.  
>Alors autant dire que si vous descendiez ici, ce n'était pas par hasard, bien que la jeune rose, elle, avait prit ce bus par hasard. Enfin c'était ce le jeune homme supposait. Et il avait l'impression de bien supposer puisqu'il la vit regarder autour d'elle -continuant d'éviter le regard du ténébreux au passage- puis soupirer avant de s'asseoir contre l'arrêt de bus et regarder son cellulaire. Où peut-être attendait-elle quelqu'un ?<p>

Il secoua un peu la tête, il se posait trop de questions pour une simple jeune fille. Mais il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'air si simple que ça, enfin de compte.

Elle de son coter, ce demandait vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire. Déjà il y avait ce mec, à quelques mètres d'elle qui avait poser longuement son regard sur elle et qui la perturbait, puis il y avait aussi la question du "où suis-je ?" qui l'a tracassait. Oui, elle était belle et bien perdue et cette pensée la fit frissonner à plusieurs reprises. Devait-elle attendre le bus dans le sens inverse qui retournerait chez elle ? (Oui car il n'y avait qu'un bus dans les deux sens de la route) Où devait-elle simplement aller parler à ce jeune homme, non loin d'elle, pour lui demander où elle était ? Il se ficherait surement d'elle.

Elle tourna un petit peu là tête pour regarder le jeune homme du coin de l'œil. Il fixait un point invisible devant lui, toujours en train de fumer, et une expression neutre collée à son visage si fin. Puis soudainement il tourna la tête vers un coter de la route, elle fit de même, entendant le bruit d'une voiture allant à tout vitesse.

En effet, une voiture -assez amochée- arrivait à pleine allure, autant dire que son conducteur devait être fou vu comment il conduisait. La vieille voiture passa devant l'arrêt de bus avant de freiner brusquement, faisant quelques dérapages puis elle recula, s'arrêtant bien cette fois ci devant l'arrêt de bus.

La rose écarquilla les yeux devant ce spectacle tendit que le brun lui, roula des yeux et que son meilleur ami (le conducteur fou) affichait un grand sourire. Le ténébreux s'approcha de la vitre et s'abaissa.

« -Roule comme ça quand je suis dans ta porcherie et je te jure que c'est pas elle qui va finir à la casse mais toi.

-Roooh, aller Sas'ke ça peut te faire que du bien un peu d'adrénaline! »

Le dit "Sas'ke" fixa durement son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier avait le regarde captivé par autre chose, chose qui se trouvait derrière le brun, et il s'agissait bien évidement de la jeune femme, qui elle était toujours assez choqué par l'arriver théâtrale du blond. -Oui, le conducteur fou était blond-

Une fois ses esprits revenus, elle remarqua enfin que le conducteur la fixait depuis quelques secondes maintenant puis elle vit aussi le grand sourire qu'il faisait et elle se demandait s'il était destinée à elle.

« -Tu montes avec nous ?! lui cria le blond.»

Le brun, qui était déjà partit s'installer à la place passager, tourna sa tête vers son meilleur ami, étonné.

« -Naruto, on ne demande pas ça comme ça à des personnes.»

Surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi la jeune rose était là à attendre. Mais Naruto ne releva pas la remarque de son meilleur ami, attendant une réponse de la rose qui semblait elle aussi étonnée puisqu'elle tourna la tête autour d'elle pour voir si le blond ne s'adressait pas à une autre personne, puis elle se pointa elle-même du doigt pour demander si c'était bien à elle qu'il parlait. Le blond, dit Naruto, hocha vivement la tête avant de pointer l'arrière de sa voiture de son pouce, comme pour l'inviter à monter.

Oui, Naruto Uzumaki faisait des trucs fou ou incompréhensibles dans sa vie, mais ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait s'arrêter, et il le prouvait en invitant une belle et parfaite inconnue à grimper dans sa vieille voiture.

La rose soupira, elle se demandait vraiment si c'était une bonne idée. Partir avec des inconnus était un peu risqué, même énormément risqué, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arrivé ? Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever, un petit sourire collé au lèvres, résignée. Elle avait voulue fuir de chez elle ? Elle l'avait fait, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout et voyager avec des inconnus, ils n'avaient pas l'air si tarés que ça, si ?

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est ma première fiction sur Naruto, j'en ai déjà lu beaucoup et je me suis dis, pourquoi pas moi ? Je n'espère pas tombé dans le cliché, s'il y a des trucs qui ne vont pas dîtes le moi. Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


End file.
